


Specchiarsi in una foglia d'autunno

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content, Texting, Top Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fu un alito di vento a spezzare il pensare frenetico di John Watson ed il suo continuo rimuginare riguardo i sentimenti che Holmes nutriva per lui. Una foglia di acero gli volò sulle ginocchia, posandosi lievemente sulla stoffa dei pantaloni di velluto a coste. Era rinsecchita, ma in certi punti si riuscivano ancora ad intravedere i toni accesi di rosso che l’avevano colorata. Per un assurdo ed insensato motivo, John l’afferrò. La sentì fragile tra le dita e delicata al tocco, tanto che già in alcuni punti si stava sgretolando. Quella foglia era un po’ come lui, pensò: morente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rassegnarsi sarebbe la sola cosa logica da fare

 

   


 

 

 

 

Nonostante per lungo tempo avesse ritenuto l’osservazione della figura slanciata del suo coinquilino avvolta dal buio, come un’attività del tutto assurda e fuori dalla norma, ad un certo punto della sua amicizia con Sherlock, John non poté proprio più negare a sé stesso quanto piacevole fosse il tenergli compagnia in quella strana maniera. L’immagine del grande detective assorta e pensierosa era assai gradevole da osservare, e ormai poteva affermare con assoluta sicurezza di conoscere ogni sfumatura del suo volto. Aveva imparato di lui molte più cose spiandolo di nascosto, che vivendoci assieme. Sapeva, ad esempio, che ogni volta che gli si increspava la fronte o le sue labbra si contraevano appena, si trovava di fronte ad un problema di cui non riusciva a trovare soluzione. In altre situazioni invece, il suo viso era sereno e seppur serio in apparenza, mostrava tranquillità e pacatezza. Di tanto in tanto gli appariva persino angelico, per certi versi etereo, così calmo da riuscire ad ingannare chiunque. Ciò che in realtà, Watson lo sapeva, dimorava dentro di lui era un animo agitato e confuso, una mente forse eccessivamente brillante per poter essere stipata in un così poco spazio. Dentro la testa di quell’angelo dai neri capelli ricci, c’era nascosto un modo di pensare unico, infinitamente logico e razionale, ma allo stesso tempo eccezionalmente creativo. Sherlock aveva un cervello a dir poco eccessivo per un singolo essere umano. E, in maniera del tutto incredibile, John riusciva a cogliere tutto il genio del suo strano coinquilino, proprio durante quei momenti di assoluta quiete ovvero quando la mente del grande detective era talmente operativa, che parlare non era un’attività contemplata. Indubbiamente, John Watson poteva ritenersi molto legato alla visione di quello Sherlock accomodato alla poltrona del soggiorno di Baker Street, avviluppato dall’ombra e illuminato soltanto dalla tenue luce delle fiamme del camino, piuttosto che dal neon dei lampioni che filtrava dalle finestre. Era una visione pittoresca quella che si trovava ad avere di fronte, quasi d’altri tempi. Sarebbe stato un ottimo soggetto per un dipinto a olio, si era detto una sera, notando il viso severo di Holmes rischiarato dalle fiamme vive del fuoco del caminetto. Non era insolito che il suo amico si perdesse in profonde riflessioni e che non badasse a nulla, ma per una frazione di secondo, in un attimo molto più che fuggente, John aveva trovato quell’immagine addirittura poetica. Ed allora era stato assalito da una prepotente voglia di scrivere, di raccontare quanto il celebre detective potesse diventare tanto concentrato, da apparire persino bellissimo. Ciò che in seguito aveva trovato assurdo, era il fatto di non essersi neanche reso conto d’aver formulato simili pensieri; inutile a dirsi che ne era rimasto sconvolto.

C’erano altri giorni invece, in cui le riflessioni su Sherlock assumevano dei toni differenti, insoliti quantomeno e John si ritrovava a dover domare strani sentimenti. Più che altro voleva parlargli, spezzare quel dannato silenzio e riempirlo con qualsiasi cosa, anche di banalità visto che a tratti diveniva opprimente. Sapeva perfettamente che niente di quel che gli girava per la mente avesse senso, in primo luogo perché il suo amico non era mai stato uomo da fare conversazione. Oltre a questo, John doveva tenere in considerazione che, quando era preso da un caso, Sherlock pensava soltanto a quello. Era pur sempre quello stesso individuo capace di rimanere zitto e fermo per ore nella stessa identica posizione. No, Holmes non era la persona ideale con cui chiacchierare del più e del meno. Eppure, dopo che John rincasava nel tardo pomeriggio e lo trovava immerso nei suoi pensieri, avvolto dal più completo disordine e con una sola tazza da tè vuota appoggiata sopra fascicoli della polizia sparsi alla rinfusa, non avrebbe voluto fare altro che parlare con lui. Più di ogni altra cosa, il dottore desiderava riempire gli spazi, tutti gli spazi, specie quelli obsoleti che li dividevano facendoli stare così lontani. Avrebbe tanto desiderato avvicinarsi ed abbracciarlo, baciarlo persino e poi discutere di tutto o niente, di nulla che fosse per davvero rilevante. Parlarci, soltanto per avere il piacere di ascoltare la sua voce o di sentirlo raccontare. Magari si sarebbe limitato a domandargli come era andata la giornata, se avesse per caso risolto un qualche omicidio, sventato un assassino o dove fosse finito l’esperimento che, quella mattina, aveva in corso. Se non fosse stato per la voglia di baciarlo ed abbracciarlo che ancora lo possedeva e domava ogni singola cellula del suo corpo, non ci sarebbe stato niente di male. Sarebbe stato semplicemente un uomo desideroso di condividere i fatti della giornata con il proprio coinquilino ed amico. Già, ma lui, con quel coinquilino ci voleva fare ben altro come l’amore, per esempio.

Il suo reale problema era nato, di fatto, il giorno in cui si era reso conto che quel sentimento aveva iniziato a mutare ed il naturale desiderio di chiacchierare era diventato qualcosa di più grande. Era un mercoledì ed erano già passate le cinque. Senza aver neanche preso il suo tè od essersi fatto la doccia, quantomeno per levarsi di dosso il puzzo dell’ospedale, John si era accomodato sul divano e aveva preso a guardarlo. E, niente… ne era rimasto incantato. Assolutamente e completamente rapito da quella bellezza ruvida, dalle linee del volto disarmoniche e spigolose, ma stranamente magnetiche. Lo guardava e basta. Osservava i ricci disordinati ricadere sulla sua fronte pallida, desiderando con ardore di infilarci le dita dentro e giocare con essi, neanche si trattasse di un antistress fatto di gomma. Lo vedeva chiuso in quella penombra, e si domandava se in quello splendido cervello ci fosse un po’ di spazio anche per lui. Se avesse un angolo, in quell’infinito palazzo mentale, che lo riguardasse. In più di un’occasione era stato anche tentato di chiederglielo e di spezzare il silenzio che li divideva con una frase di quel genere, addirittura si ritrovava a formulare la domanda nella propria testa cercando i termini più giusti. Non era mai riuscito a dirgli nulla. E non tanto per timidezza o ritrosia, quanto per il fatto che nelle sue elucubrazioni mentali non era andato una sola volta oltre al: a me ci pensi mai? Che lo faceva apparire come una ragazzina preda di una cotta, più che un uomo adulto. Non aveva davvero idea del motivo per cui si chiedesse certe cose, di sicuro non c’era traccia di razionalità tra quei ragionamenti. Quello che John Watson non fece mai però (forse per paura), era interrogarsi su sé stesso e sul proprio comportamento, non ne aveva sentito la necessità: lo faceva e basta. Aveva capito quanto in quel suo cuore fin troppo generoso, albergasse il desiderio di contare una qualche cosa per il grande detective. E adesso non ci trovava niente di male, o di innaturale. E se in passato non fosse stato tanto testardo, avrebbe accettato con più facilità il fatto di considerare il loro silenzio come un momento tutto loro ed infinitamente romantico.  
«Ma è ovvio!» esclamò ad un certo punto Sherlock, colto probabilmente da un’illuminazione improvvisa. John sobbalzò per la sorpresa mentre il panico iniziava a serpeggiare e il suo corpo, ora rigido, cadeva preda di un’agitazione del tutto motivata. Le volte in cui si fermava a contemplare il suo coinquilino, si defilava prima che questi si risvegliasse. Non era mai accaduto però, che arrivasse ad una soluzione mentre se ne stava lì a contemplarlo; come avrebbe giudicato il suo comportamento insolito? Sherlock non era una delle ragazze che frequentava, una delle tante che poteva raggiare con una scusa, no, lui era famoso per essere brillante. Di certo non avrebbe potuto fregarlo con qualche parola, né lo avrebbe intortato con un sorrisino gentile. In ogni caso, il suo amico fu talmente fulmineo che John non ebbe neanche il tempo di pensare ad una scusa credibile.

Il salotto adesso era molto più buio di quando vi era entrato ore prima, il cielo plumbeo della fine di ottobre a quell’ora della sera era già notturno. Il fuoco del camino era quasi del tutto spento e la sola luce dei lampioni proveniente dalla strada, non era sufficiente a mostrare per intero la figura del dottore, ancora seduto sul divano. Stando ben attenti si riusciva ad intravederne la sagoma, ma solo i piedi erano visibili. Sherlock, come da previsione, non fece caso a lui per diversi minuti. La sua attenzione era tutta per Lestrade e per i messaggi che, ora, si scambiavano con regolare frequenza. Solo dopo che ebbe gettato il cellulare tra i mucchi di carte ancora a terra, Sherlock si decise ad alzarsi dalla poltrona e fu esattamente in quel momento che si accorse della sua presenza.  
«John?» mormorò, con fare sorpreso come se non credesse ai propri occhi. «Che ci fai seduto al buio?» gli chiese quindi, con tono beffardo. Ciò che diede maggiore fastidio al dottore fu il modo di fare sarcastico; perché lui invece cosa ci stava facendo? Cosa faceva tutte quelle volte che ce lo trovava di ritorno dal pub, a tarda notte, appollaiato come un corvo sul bracciolo del divano in attesa di chissà cosa? Non seppe spiegarsi il motivo, ma il velo ironico con cui gli aveva parlato, lo irritò. Pertanto schizzò in piedi come una molla e s’affrettò ad accendere le luci.  
«Veramente eri tu che te ne stavi seduto al buio. Dopo che sono rientrato ho preferito non disturbarti, quindi mi sono seduto sul divano e ne ho approfittato per far riposare gli occhi.» Credibile, si disse, ma lo sarebbe stato anche per Sherlock Holmes?  
«E perché ti arrabbi adesso?»  
«Non sono arrabbiato!» sbottò, con fare decisamente infastidito e sparendo in cucina prima di aprire il frigorifero e solo per tenersi impegnato, per non doverlo guardare il faccia e dirgli che, in realtà, ciò che faceva era trovare una scusa per non pensare. Per non guardarlo negli occhi e dirgli che, di recente, il suo elenco di cose che amava fare era mutato radicalmente.  
«Son stanco, scusa, vado a farmi una doccia» lo informò, prima di sparire al piano di sopra e chiudersi la porta della camera da letto alle spalle. Si sentiva un maledetto idiota, e aveva più che ragione questa volta perché Sherlock lo aveva scoperto in flagrante e lui si era innervosito. Si era irritato solo perché temeva che avesse dedotto i suoi pensieri, che avesse capito cosa dimorava nel suo cuore già da tempo. Se John ci ripensava, lui stesso faticava credersi. Il trovare un altro uomo infinitamente bello non era normale. Non per un amico. Non se gli avessero chiesto qual era la prima parola che associava a Sherlock Holmes. Avrebbe dovuto dire intelligente, interessante, disordinato o (piuttosto) lunatico, ma non di certo bellissimo.

Era una strada senza uscita quella in cui si era andato a ficcare John Watson. Sherlock Holmes era il suo coinquilino, un suo amico e l’uomo con cui lavorava a dei casi di omicidio per Scotland Yard. Tra loro non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere niente perché, beh, lo sapeva già il motivo ed era sempre la stessa solfa che si ripeteva tempo. Il lavoro, la sociopatia, il fatto che l’uomo di cui era probabilmente innamorato fosse Sherlock e che di mestiere facesse il consulente investigativo, l’unico che esistesse al mondo tra l’altro. Ciò non complicava semplicemente le cose, ciò rendeva la vita di John un vero e proprio inferno. Una situazione orribile dalla quale mai sarebbe uscito. Rassegnarsi, pertanto, sarebbe la sola cosa logica da fare. Quel che ora John si domandava però, era se ci sarebbe mai riuscito.  
 

 

**Continua** _  
_


	2. Specchiarsi in una foglia d'autunno

In quel pomeriggio di ottobre faceva un freddo del diavolo. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che quello che si prospettava sarebbe stato uno degli inverni più rigidi di sempre o più semplicemente, era perché da ore, John Watson era seduto su una delle panchina di Hide Park e fissava il vuoto. Ed esattamente come Sherlock quando se ne stava appasciato sulla sua poltrona del soggiorno intento a risolvere chissà quali omicidi, anche lui non badava ad altro. [1] Al cellulare che squillava incessante da ore non aveva mai risposto. Non si era preoccupato di prestare ascolto al borbottio dei passanti o ai rumori del traffico. Nemmeno del freddo pungente che gli tagliava la pelle del viso o delle gocce di pioggia, che ora per fortuna avevano smesso di cadere, gliene importava qualcosa. Stava semplicemente lì, illuminato da un sole troppo pallido perché potesse riscaldarlo; e pensava. Al contrario di Sherlock però, le elucubrazioni mentali del dottor Watson non avevano a che vedere con un delitto o con un mistero da risolvere, ciò su cui non riusciva a smettere di ragionare era riguardo sé stesso e su quanto gli era capitato negli ultimi anni. La sua vita prima e dopo Sherlock Holmes, per la precisione.

John non era mai stato particolarmente coinvolto dalla sua famiglia, ragion per cui poteva affermare d’esser sempre stato solo. L’unica persona con cui aveva ancora dei contatti era Harrieth, ma persino con lei non era mai andato tanto d’accordo. Anche da ragazzo non si era trovato a suo agio con i compagni di classe, piuttosto che con gli estranei ed in questo sapeva di essere perfettamente inglese (forse troppo), tanto che non era mai riuscito a stare in intimità fino in fondo con nessuno dei suoi amici, nemmeno con i suoi genitori. Parlare di sé poi era totalmente escluso. Lui ed Harrieth, ad esempio, non avevano trascorso ore a parlare dei reciproci problemi di cuore o, perché no, delle piccole gioie capitate a scuola. Ridere e scherzare… sì, forse un tempo, ma il tutto risaliva alla loro infanzia quando ancora potevano definirsi due compagni di giochi. Adesso, al contrario, erano praticamente due estranei e una volta che le loro strade si erano divise, John non avrebbe dovuto avere più nessun motivo valido per tenersi in contatto lei. Ciononostante, lo aveva fatto lo stesso e se ora si trattava di meri (ed impersonali) doveri familiari, per tenere a bada quel certo senso di colpa che spesso lo attanagliava quando pensava a lei, prima di Sherlock i motivi erano ben diversi. Quando ancora militava nell’esercito non aveva nessuno di caro e mentre si trovava di stanza in Afghanistan, riteneva potesse essere piacevole il parlare con qualcuno che non fosse un commilitone. A parte lei però, nella sua vita non c’era stato nessun altro. Sì, aveva avuto diverse ragazze tra cui Mary, la sua storia più seria. Con lei era stato facile stare insieme ed era stato anche molto felice, almeno per un certo periodo, poi però Sherlock era tornato dall’aldilà e lui e Mary si erano semplicemente allontanati. John aveva ritenuto che stare con il suo vecchio amico investigatore fosse più importante, almeno per un certo periodo di tempo della durata però indefinita. Nei fatti, ed essendo brutalmente sinceri, John voleva stare con Sherlock e con lui soltanto. Lui gli aveva restituito la gioia di vivere e il piacere di fare qualcosa solo per rendere contento qualcuno. Certo, spesso si trattava di piccole cose, come preparare una tazza di tè o comprare il latte e di sicuro era esagerato nel parlare del suo amico in quel modo, ma se ricordava qual era stata la sua vita prima di conoscerlo e nonostante i recenti turbamenti, John si era convinto di non star andando poi tanto lontano dalla realtà.

Sherlock era sfrenato in qualunque cosa facesse, anche quando si annoiava lo faceva in grande stile. Inoltre poteva ritenersi assodato il concetto che fosse insopportabilmente viziato. Però era anche estremamente vitale, persino nei periodi di non lavoro. In un certo senso, stargli accanto, dava la carica. Vivere vicino ad un uomo del genere era un po’ come il venir sballottati di continuo a destra e a sinistra, significava correre in giro per Londra in cerca di chissà chi ed avere a che fare con pericolosi criminali senza scrupoli. Eppure, a John non era mai pesato per davvero. Tanto che, ad essere sinceri, non aveva faticato ad affezionarcisi (non come al suo solito, comunque) e nei fatti, Sherlock lo aveva conquistato fin da subito. La sua vita con lui era, seppur caotica, decisamente scorrevole. In pratica voleva dire vivere e farlo intensamente. Nonostante l’apporto positivo di quell’uomo sulla vita di John, e tralasciando quanto importante fosse stato Sherlock Holmes nella sua esistenza, adesso il dottore se ne stava lì seduto, su una fredda panchina in legno, in un Hide Park popolato da bambini con corde per saltare e tate annoiate intente a sferruzzare maglioni a rombi. Ed era così assorto e preso a fissare il nulla, che dai più veniva scambiato per un matto o un disadattato. Ma lui, lui non riusciva a farne a meno, perché non poteva non pensare a cosa sarebbe successo da adesso in avanti nel suo rapporto con Sherlock. Ne era innamorato. Probabilmente lo era da sempre, ma se n’era reso conto soltanto di recente: in quel suo trovarlo bellissimo mentre lo spiava di nascosto. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro adesso? Quell’uomo era il suo migliore amico, erano già tante cose l’uno per l’altro e non poteva proprio chiedergli di più, o pretendere che diventasse una sorta di fidanzato modello. E poi, ne era certo, se gli avesse confessato i sentimenti che provava lo avrebbe fatto scappare. Sherlock non era bravo nei rapporti interpersonali, probabilmente non aveva mai avuto una ragazza ed aveva la straordinaria abilità di farsi odiare da chiunque. Eccetto lui, naturalmente. Per quante volte lo avesse fatto infuriare, infatti, mentendo e manipolando, John non era mai riuscito ad avercela con lui veramente. Stravedeva per quell’Holmes. Lui era il suo supereroe, era una sorta di Superman i cui poteri andavano ben al di là della forza fisica e avevano incredibilmente a che fare con quello straordinario cervello di cui ne ostentava l’intelligenza. No, non poteva pensare di rinunciarvi, non adesso che lo aveva ritrovato. Piuttosto avrebbe tentato di mettere da parte i propri sentimenti, perché era meglio essere soltanto suo amico piuttosto che perderlo.

Fu un pallone rotolatogli tra i piedi a risvegliarlo dal torpore malsano che lo attanagliava ormai da giorni. Attirato dalla figura di una bambina che gli si avvicinava, sollevò lo sguardo incrociando quello di una piccola con i capelli biondi, le gote arrossate ed il volto costellato di graziose lentiggini rosee.  
«La-la nostra palla è finita sotto la panca» s’azzardò a dire lei, balbettando con fare timido. John annuì brevemente, non ci aveva fatto caso e in effetti non si era reso conto di nulla; non stava forse piovendo? Ora invece splendeva un bel sole, non faceva caldo no, ma perlomeno vi era un lieve tepore a riscaldare quell’aria ancora piuttosto pungente. Si chinò quel tanto che era sufficiente a ritrovare il pallone da calcio rotolato fin lì e subito dopo la porse alla bambina, che ricambiò la gentilezza con un sorriso. Era tenera, pensò mentre la vedeva fare un inchino da ballerina.  
«Grazie, signore» mormorò lei, prima di correre via.

John rimase a lungo ad osservare il giocare incessante dei bambini, c’era un nutrito gruppetto proprio di fronte a dove stava, altri invece erano più distanti e non riusciva a sentirne che un vociare confuso. Quelli che gli stavano accanto sembravano intenti a giocare a palla avvelenata. Oh, ne ricordava perfettamente le regole tanto che avrebbe potuto mettersi lui stesso al posto di quel piccoletto senza denti che se ne stava in mezzo alle due fazioni. Sarebbe stato divertente giocarci con Sherlock, pensò, domandandosi poi se il suo amico avesse mai perso tempo in attività del genere. Chissà che razza di infanzia aveva avuto e come aveva trascorso le sue estati da bambino, piuttosto che i pomeriggi d’autunno come quello. Si domandò anche se in quel momento lo stesse cercando o se si fosse chiesto dove fosse finito. D’altra parte erano già le quattro, si disse mentre ruotava il polso quel tanto che era sufficiente a poter vedere l’orologio. Era lì su quella panchina da mezzogiorno e più precisamente da dopo che era uscito di casa dicendo di voler fare una passeggiata. Non era certo del fatto che il suo coinquilino lo avesse sentito, ancora adesso era quasi sicuro che non avesse fatto caso alle sue parole. Forse avrebbe dovuto scrivergli…

Deciso a mandargli un messaggio, recuperò il cellulare accorgendosi nel mentre che c’erano almeno una decina di sms. Tutti provenienti da lui. Erano relativamente pochi se considerava che era stato via per più di quattro ore e che in un’occasione, Sherlock era stato capace di mandarne quasi cinquanta in meno di due. Prima di aprirne prese un respiro profondo, non sapeva perché, ma era lievemente teso.

 

  
(13.30) Non sei al lavoro e nemmeno a fare la spesa; dove sei? SH

(13.31) Prendi il latte comunque. SH

(14.20) No, John, sul serio: dove diavolo sei finito? SH

(14.21) Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? SH

(14.21) Non essere infantile, Watson, non puoi tenere il muso così. SH

(14.23) Oh, insomma, ti decidi a rispondermi? Non sei al lavoro quindi sei con una donna. Se è così, mollala subito. Non sarà sicuramente alla tua altezza. SH

(14.23) E già che siamo in argomento… Non ti sei ancora stancato di queste avventure da quattro soldi? SH

(14.30) Non mi rispondi? Beh, fai come ti pare. Vorrà dire che me ne starò zitto anch’io. SH

(14.31) Questo atteggiamento non ti porterà da nessuna parte. Sto venendo a cercarti, John e non sarà piacevole. Sappi che non si sparisce tanto facilmente da Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

Dopo quell’ultimo messaggio non gli aveva più scritto. Meglio così, non si illudeva certo di essere in grado di sparire dal mondo, ma allo stesso tempo gli pareva che ci stesse impiegando davvero tanto a trovarlo. Quello che lo aveva sorpreso maggiormente era stato il fatto che fosse apparso preoccupato. O magari quelli erano solo i suoi desideri e in Sherlock non c’erano sentimenti del genere. Si era già mostrato premuroso nei suoi confronti, ma nella maggior parte dei casi aveva a che fare con il lavoro e con l’avere o meno con sé la pistola, piuttosto che con il: il proiettile ti ha colpito di striscio; vero? Un’assenza ingiustificata da casa di qualche ora, in fondo non era niente di niente.

Fu un alito di vento a spezzare il pensare frenetico di John Watson e il suo continuo rimuginare riguardo i sentimenti che Holmes nutriva o meno per lui. Una foglia d’acero gli volò sulle ginocchia, posandosi lievemente sulla stoffa dei pantaloni di velluto a coste. Era rinsecchita, ma in certi punti si riuscivano ancora ad intravedere i toni accesi di rosso che l’avevano colorata. Per un assurdo ed insensato motivo, John l’afferrò. La sentì fragile tra le dita e delicata al tocco, tanto che in alcuni punti si stava già sgretolando. Quella foglia era un po’ come lui, pensò: morente. Ancora viva per certi aspetti, ma lontana dal suo ramo e ad un passo dallo sbriciolarsi. In quella foglia, John ci vide sé stesso. Lontano dalle sue più ferme certezze ed in balia delle proprie più profonde paure. Ciò che più di tutto temeva, era che Sherlock uscisse dalla sua vita e che lo perdesse per sempre. Aveva già vissuto in un mondo senza di lui, quando lo aveva creduto morto ed allora era successo che, per certi versi, la sua vita si era fermata. Era come se durante quei due anni, John fosse rimasto ai piedi del San Barts e con il naso rivolto all’insù, sperando che il suo migliore amico non si gettasse di sotto. Aveva già sperimentato un simile inferno e non aveva intenzione di caderci dentro di nuovo perché non avrebbe più potuto vivere senza quello strambo detective tra i piedi, non avrebbe mai più dormito bene senza poterlo più sentire suonare il violino o sparare al muro alle cinque del mattino. Sherlock Holmes, il viziato e sociopatico consulente investigativo, aveva invaso la vita del mite dottor Watson e l’aveva cambiata, mutata completamente. Ormai era la sua radice, quella che lo teneva fermo e conficcato nel terreno, se John l’avesse estirpata, sarebbe morto.

E mentre si osservava tra le trame di quella foglia rinsecchita, mentre riusciva a vedere sé stesso in quel rosso ancora vivo, ma destinato prima o poi a sparire, John iniziò a odiarsi. Si detestò con tutto sé stesso e lo fece davvero e profondamente perché no, lui non avrebbe dovuto pensare a certe cose, rimuginare in quella maniera o sentirsi morto persino. John aveva ancora Sherlock e se non gli avesse detto nulla riguardo i sentimenti d’amore che nutriva nei suoi confronti, lo avrebbe ancora avuto con sé. Quella che sentiva, e che lo faceva sragionare, non era altro che paura. Si trattava di un terrore che lentamente si stava radicando dentro di lui, che gli faceva perdere i battiti del cuore e mancare il respiro. Lo sapeva, John sapeva bene che se avesse detto a Holmes di amarlo e di volerlo baciare o di volerci fare l’amore (di riempire fino in fondo tutti quegli spazi che li dividevano), lui lo avrebbe preso per matto. Sarebbe successo che avrebbero parlato e discusso a lungo, ma dopo tante parole e riflessioni, John avrebbe compreso di non poter più riuscire a stargli vicino. Non sarebbe più riuscito a buttarsi tutto alle spalle come invece avrebbe fatto Sherlock, anzi, si sarebbe tormentato a lungo fino a che non avrebbe maturato la decisione di lasciare Baker Street. A quel punto si sarebbe ritrovato senza Sherlock, di nuovo. E ormai non poteva più sopportare l’idea di non averlo attorno per il resto della vita come invece desiderava. In fondo era semplice, bastava non dirgli nulla e tenersi l’amico con cui divideva l’affitto. Doveva continuare ad essere il suo disordinato coinquilino con il quale litigava per la spesa o per le sigarette, piuttosto che il grande detective che assisteva nelle indagini. Non sarebbe mai stato il suo amante, non un uomo da baciare fino a perdere coscienza di sé, non uomo da amare fino alla follia e al quale stringersi nelle fredde notti inglesi.  
«Cosa fai qui, John?» Non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per riconoscere i toni baritonali della voce di Sherlock Holmes. Non ebbe necessità di annusare l’aria per percepire l’odore intenso del suo dopobarba, dato che già gli invadeva le narici. E non servì allungare lo sguardo alla sua destra per poter notare lo svolazzare del cappotto nero che portava slacciato e senza sciarpa. Non fu necessario perché lui gli stava di fronte ed ora lo guardava dall’alto in basso, fermo con lo sguardo puntato su quella foglia d’acero che ancora, John teneva posata sulle ginocchia. In quel momento capì che non era necessario che lo affrontasse, bastava solo dirgli che era turbato da qualcosa ed anche senza essere specifico. Era certo del fatto che Sherlock non gli avrebbe creduto (anzi forse già sapeva), ma forse poteva sperare nel fatto che facesse finta di niente, sarebbero tornati a Baker Street insieme, magari dopo essersi fermati in una sala da tè. Prese quindi un profondo respiro e dopo sollevò lo sguardo. Inaspettatamente, scoprì un lieve sentimento di agitazione pervadere lo sguardo del sempre compassato detective, allora aveva avuto ragione quando aveva supposto che era stato in ansia per lui. E fu anche tentato di chiederglielo, giusto per sedare la propria curiosità, ma se ne rimase zitto a mordersi le labbra e a seguire con lo sguardo i suoi movimenti fluidi. Lui gli si sedette accanto, non troppo vicino, ma distante quel tanto da poterlo percepire come lontano. Si accorse di essere perduto nell’esatto momento in cui si rese conto del fatto che Sherlock lo stava deducendo. Conosceva ogni sfumatura di quegli occhi azzurri e quello spostarsi delle pupille frenetico, non lasciava spazio a fraintendimenti. Era fottuto, si disse, perché presto avrebbe capito ed allora non ci sarebbe stato più niente da condividere. Niente più 221b di Baker Street. Non più tè con Mrs Hudson. Niente litigate per il coinvolgimento di Mycroft o gite all’obitorio armati di frustino e tante cattive intenzioni. Niente più buffo cappello da indossare per i giornalisti, né giornate trascorse a sfogliare quotidiani in cerca di notizie che potessero interessare a “sua altezza”. Gli sarebbe mancata la vita pazza che conducevano, tanto che il solo pensiero di non trascorrere un altro singolo giorno in quella strana maniera, gli lacerò il cuore. Gli fece mancare il fiato, provocandogli una fitta al centro del petto.  
«Dimmi cosa sta succedendo, John? Perché nemmeno io riesco a capire cosa ti stia passando per la testa in questi giorni» esordì Sherlock, con voce in apparenza pacata, però malferma a tratti specie nella maniera con cui aveva appena pronunciato il suo nome. Era come se non sapesse come affrontare l’argomento, come se nemmeno lui avesse parole. Il che, si disse, era perfettamente naturale per una persona che faceva del dialogo la sua arma più scarsa. Sherlock era più un uomo da fare monologhi a un teschio.

John però nemmeno questa volta gli rispose, anche se sapeva di dover dire qualcosa o di cercare di giustificarsi perlomeno. Si limitò a guardare lontano e a fissare il giocare di quei bambini che continuavano a correre e scherzare, incuranti del fatto che lì, la sua intera esistenza si stava disgregando. Prendendo coraggio, ruotò un poco il volto fino a che non ebbe la possibilità di guardarlo in viso. Rimase sorpreso nel notare un velo di paura permeare quegli occhi ora grandi e spalancati, tempestosi addirittura. Vide quindi l’arricciarsi delle labbra e l’incresparsi della fronte e si rese conto di essere il suo caso da risolvere. Forse il più complesso con cui avesse mai avuto a che fare. Guardarlo tanto preso a pensarci fu come ricevere una stilettata tra le costole, anche se non si aspettava altro da lui perché naturalmente si trattava di Sherlock e in questo era assolutamente prevedibile.  
«Io non sono bravo in queste cose» proseguì «non lo sono mai stato.»  
«E allora non prolunghiamo questa agonia e facciamola finita» sentenziò il dottore, alzandosi di fretta e lasciando trapelare irritazione, rabbia e confusione. «Me ne andrò da Baker Street, ma prima concedimi il tempo di trovare un’altra sistemazione.»

E mentre se ne andava a grandi passi, lasciando Hide Park e buttandosi alle spalle ogni cosa, persino i sentimenti che nutriva per quell’uomo, quella foglia che aveva lasciato cadere era volata lontano. John non la vide venir schiacciata dalle ruote di un passeggino e poi ridotta in niente, non la notò perché con il suo camminare affrettato accompagnato da un incedere militaresco, che era tipico di lui, già se ne stava andando. Forse anche John sarebbe finito schiacciato e ridotto in polvere.

  
  
**Continua**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La parola “appasciato” non è italiano. Ha una matrice che deriva dalla parola “pascià” però è di uso prettamente dialettale, tanto che nessun dizionario la riporta come parola. Mi sono permessa di utilizzarla lo stesso perché a mio avviso, in italiano non c’è un termine che renda l’idea così tanto prepotentemente. Il significato sarebbe “seduto e comodo come una pascià”.


	3. Capirlo, baciarlo, picchiarlo e poi di nuovo baciarlo

Venne fermato sotto ad un nocciolo, grande e imperioso che si stagliava su quel viale di Hide Park che conduceva fuori. Venne fermato sotto un albero già povero di frutti e molti dei quali giacevano a terra, rotolati lontano. Venne fermato ad un certo punto di quel lungo percorso sterrato circondato da un verdeggiante prato rasato all’inglese, che lo avrebbe portato lontano dalla propria sofferenza, via da quell’uomo che amava, ma che non avrebbe mai potuto avere. Venne fermato da una mano pallida, da dita affusolate, ma forti e che ora stringevano il suo polso con ferma decisione.  
«Non andare via» disse il celebre detective, con tono malfermo. «Io non voglio» sussurrò subito dopo, accentuando la presa. Le sue parole, timide ma brutalmente sincere, parvero perdersi nel vento che ora s’agitava con più prepotenza.  
«Io e te siamo molto diversi, Sherlock, non sarò mai in grado di buttarmi tutto alle spalle come invece tu riuscirai a fare fin da questo momento. Alla fine ti odierei e ci distruggeremmo a vicenda, quindi preferisco andarmene adesso anche se, credimi, è l’ultima cosa che desidero.» Si maledì mentre glielo diceva e non per la gravità delle sue parole, quanto per il fatto che non aveva avuto nemmeno il coraggio di girarsi e guardarlo negli occhi. Gli aveva detto ciò che temeva di più in assoluto e non aveva avuto neanche il fegato di sollevare lo sguardo da terra. Oltre a sentirsi orribilmente schifato da sé e divorato dalla paura, oltre che detestare sé stesso e l’amore che provava, John si diede anche dello stupido. Era patetico e più aveva a che fare con il proprio sentimento, più lo diventava.  
«T-tu non capisci» balbettò Sherlock, sempre più confuso e agitato. Strano, pensò John, l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto tanto disorientato era stato durante uno degli esperimenti scientifici che conduceva a Baker Street, in conseguenza all’aver inalato una sostanza tossica.  
«Non andare via, tu non puoi andare via perché io… e-e te…» Fu allora che si voltò e che ebbe il coraggio di alzare il volto mentre, ancora, la mano affusolata di Sherlock stringeva il suo polso probabilmente prendendogli i battiti, pensò, rendendosi conto lui per primo di quanto fossero accelerati. Lo guardò in viso e intravide turbamento in quegli occhi, assieme ad una luce che non aveva mai visto prima, nuova per certi versi. E poi c’era il tono di voce colmo di una disperazione tanto evidente che su quell’uomo era stonata e fuori luogo. Di certo non sembrava Sherlock Holmes quel tizio che lo aveva raggiunto fin lì e che lo aveva rincorso chiedendogli di non andarsene. Fu però in quel momento che comprese che era molto più agitato di quanto non lo fosse mai stato, il che non era poi tanto strano dato che non era mai stato abile a gestire i propri sentimenti. Il problema, per John, era che non riusciva a capire che cosa intimorisse il suo amico fino a questo punto. Perdere lui? Era per questo che si mostrava tanto disperato? O piuttosto si trattava dei soldi dell’affitto? O per il fatto che non avrebbe avuto più un aiutante, uno che gli guardasse le spalle? No, si convinse John nell’esatto momento in cui formulò quell’ultimo ed ingiusto pensiero, non poteva trattarsi soltanto di questo perché, in fondo, credeva di contare almeno un po’ per quell’uomo. Era anche vero che Sherlock era fatto così e quando veniva meno un qualcosa nella sua routine giornaliera: il giornale, il tè, il violino… andava nel caos. Questo era pertanto John Watson per Sherlock Holmes? Un semplice corredo in un disordinato soggiorno di Baker Street? No, era sempre stato molto di più o non lo avrebbe voluto attorno. Amico, il solo ed unico. Niente di più e niente di meno.  
«Perché?» Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, chiedergli quanto contasse davvero per lui o fino a dove si spingessero i suoi sentimenti, sempre che ne avesse. Avrebbe dovuto porgli quelle domande che già da troppo tempo gli giravano in testa. Avrebbe dovuto spiegarsi e non lasciare nulla sottinteso, però non fece niente di niente, limitandosi a porre la sola domanda che in quegli istanti avesse per lui un senso. Sherlock doveva dargli una ragione per restare perché lui, lui non ne trovava affatto.  
«Tu sei la sola persona che ho» sibilò il detective, con voce insolitamente strozzata.  
«Non è vero e lo sai bene, c’è tuo fratello e Mrs Hudson. Persino Lestrade e Molly sono sempre pronti ad aiutarti, hai tanti amici e li avrai ancora. Tu non sei solo, Sherlock e non lo eri nemmeno prima del mio arrivo.»  
«Non capisci, tu non capisci!» gridò però questi, in maniera del tutto inaspettata, mollando la presa ferrea che aveva sul polso di John e mettendosi le mani nei capelli, mentre camminava in tondo come un leone in gabbia. «Non sei mai riuscito a capire. Mai. E non ci riesci nemmeno adesso. Tu devi stare con me perché sei la sola persona che voglio. Se visualizzo nella mente il mio futuro, con me ci sei sempre tu. Solo tu. Che sia a Londra o nel Sussex od ovunque tu voglia, nessun altro è al mio fianco se non tu. Tu, John, come devo dirtelo per fartelo capire?»  
«Non dire assurdità, Sherlock, un giorno vorrai sposarti o forse lo vorrò io.» (Dopo che mi sarà passata questa cotta spaventosa che ho per te), pensò il dottore, senza però dirlo.  
«Non puoi davvero credere che io e te staremmo insieme fino alla vecchiaia» proseguì John. «Cosa pensi che ci trasferiremmo nel sud ad allevare api?» Gli sorrise, di una risata nervosa e scomposta e lo fece senza pensare che per Sherlock potesse essere davvero così, lo fece perché tutta quella situazione era a dir poco grottesca. Appena dopo aver posto la domanda però, tutto il suo ironico divertimento scemò perché l’espressione che era comparsa sul volto allampanato di Holmes era tutto tranne che divertente. Più di ogni altra cosa erano gli occhi ciò che attiravano l’attenzione di John ed erano grandi e sgranati; da che lo conosceva non aveva mai visto quelle iridi azzurre tanto liquide. Non seppe dire da che cosa lo capì, ma dallo sguardo che portava fu certo del fatto che era proprio quello che desiderava: stare con lui fino alla vecchiaia. Cosa significava di preciso? E il desiderio che Sherlock stava mostrando di avere… Stare insieme che voleva dire per lui? L’unica accezione che John dava allo stare con una persona era in senso amoroso, come una coppia, ma era così anche per Sherlock Holmes? Mentre se lo chiedeva però, John si rese conto che forse non lo voleva sapere perché la possibile risposta di Sherlock, lo terrorizzava. Aveva appena ceduto le armi, si era arreso al sentimento che nutriva per quell’uomo e lo aveva fatto andandosene perché sapeva di non potergli vivere accanto da semplice amico. Lui voleva tutto. Se Sherlock però gli stava chiedendo di essere ancora soltanto un amico e un collega, allora se ne sarebbe andato da lì seduta stante e, questa volta, senza nemmeno voltarsi.

Nonostante avesse molte domande da porgli, ciò che si ritrovò a fare fu balbettare, senza riuscire ad andare oltre.  
«She-Sherlock… tu…» Sì, era confuso e ad essere per davvero incredibile non era solo il fatto che si stessero dicendo cose del genere pur non essendosi nemmeno mai dichiarati, ad essere ridicolo era il fatto che Sherlock pareva essere nella sua stessa condizione.  
«Cosa intendi con: stare con me?» s’azzardò a domandare. Voleva sapere e lo voleva subito, nonostante la paura d’aver inteso tutto nella maniera sbagliata fosse viva e pulsante e non accennasse ad andarsene.  
«C’è una sola persona che conta e che voglio nella mia vita, John e sei tu. Non l’ho capito subito, anche io ho faticato ad accettare quel che eri diventato per me, ma dopo che sono tornato e tu hai lasciato quella Mary, io ho creduto che mi avessi accettato come tuo compagno ed ero sicuro che tra noi ci fosse un tacito accordo. Ero davvero certo che per te fosse la stessa cosa che per me e che da quel momento in avanti ci saremmo considerati a vicenda come due compagni. Anche se non in senso fisico, ma per questo ho creduto volessi aspettare di essere pronto. Poi però tu hai ripreso a frequentare altre donne e io… mi sono confuso. Ero così sicuro e non potevo aver sbagliato una deduzione tanto elementare. Tu mi amavi, John e io lo sapevo, anzi, l’ho sempre saputo. Mi sono reso conto del tuo attaccamento per me già tanto tempo fa. [1] Poi però ad un certo punto sparisci nel nulla e quando ti ritrovo dici di volertene andare. Deciditi, John, vuoi stare con me o no? Perché io lo voglio e sì, se lo vuoi sapere, come una coppia vera e propria quindi ora torniamo a casa; ti-ti va?» concluse, ora stranamente più timido. Ammutolito, John si ritrovò a fissarlo e più lo guardava, fisso in quegli occhi azzurri mai tanto espressivi, più si rendeva conto di non sapere cosa dire. Per Sherlock, quella era una vera e propria dichiarazione. Di sicuro non era canonica e nemmeno romantica, ma per l’ex medico militare ora assistente dell’unico consulente investigativo esistente al mondo John Watson, quella era la più bella dichiarazione che avesse mai sentito. Perché per Sherlock Holmes non c’erano frasi sdolcinate e zuccherose, lui aveva già saltato tutti i passaggi ed era direttamente arrivato al: vuoi vivere con me fino alla fine dei nostri giorni? Che, in pratica, legava entrambi in un vincolo molto simile a quello di un matrimonio. Come erano arrivati a quel punto senza che lui se ne rendesse conto? Possibile che era stato talmente concentrato su di sé dal non essersi reso conto dell’affetto che Sherlock nutriva per lui? John non seppe rispondere ad una simile domanda, pertanto si limitò a relegarla in un angolo del cervello decidendo di sciogliere quel nodo un’altra volta. Perché ciò che voleva in quel momento era ben lontano dal parlare e niente, ora, lo avrebbe distolto.

Dicono che un bacio vale più di mille parole, certo è una frase da biscotto della fortuna; uno di quegli aforismi che quando li leggi sbuffi e poi butti via tutto perché è troppo banale e stupida. John però non l’ha mai trovata tanto vera e dopo che Sherlock Holmes, il suo Sherlock Holmes, quello irritabile, sociopatico e fortemente brontolone, gli ha confessato il suo amore (in modo ovviamente del tutto sconclusionato), il dottore non vede altro da fare se non tirarselo contro ed abbracciarlo. Quello che dopo si scambiano è poco più di un bacio a stampo, ma è il primo tra di loro ed anche se non c’è né lingua, né carezze dolci, a lui piace lo stesso. E se lo stringe con forza, mentre Sherlock tiene gli occhi sbarrati ed agita nervosamente le mani. Non sa se quello sia il suo primo bacio, ma non ci vuole pensare perché è meraviglioso. Una volta che si allontanano, dopo pochi istanti, John sa benissimo di avere altro da dire. Però decide di rimanere zitto e di fidarsi dell’uomo tremante ed impaurito che lo ha appena baciato. Non gli pone le domande che tanto vorrebbe, semplicemente decide di rimandare perché no, lo ha appena baciato e parlarci nemmeno lo vuole.

Di sicuro, Sherlock non si aspetta il sonoro ceffone che John decide di mollargli subito dopo e che pare totalmente privo di senso ed improvvisato, come un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
«Sei un idiota!» tuona, severo «un vero e perfetto idiota. Queste cose non dovresti mai lasciarle sottintese. Cristo santo, ero pronto ad andarmene da Baker Street e tutto perché ero convinto che io e te saremmo rimasti due semplici amici; ti rendi conto? Ti sei comportato così solo perché eri sicuro del fatto che io avessi interpretato i tuoi segnali misteriosi? E come diavolo avrei potuto? Sei terribilmente criptico, lo sai, geniaccio?» mormorò infine, rimproverandolo bonariamente, seppur quell’epiteto suonasse del tutto strano e, forse, addirittura inappropriato in quel momento.  
«Sei arrabbiato?»  
«Certo che lo sono!» urlò John, sbraitando in sua direzione. «Perché sei un idiota.» La sua ira (o quel che era) non durò poi molto, tanto che non si diede nemmeno il tempo di sbollire o di dare a Sherlock un attimo per capire cosa stesse succedendo e come mai dai baci fossero passati alle sberle. Entrambi smisero praticamente di pensare quando John afferrò il suo detective per il bavero del cappotto e se lo tirò contro, coinvolgendolo in un bacio decisamente più ardente.

Quello che John non sapeva, mentre sentiva le braccia di Sherlock circondargli la vita e poi stringerla con fare possessivo, era che a baciarsi in quel parco ci sarebbero riamasti per altri dieci minuti. Almeno fino quando non ebbe ripreso a piovere, a quel punto, John tuonò d’averne abbastanza e trascinò il suo molto più che semplice amico Holmes, in una sala da tè poco lontana. Quel Lady Grey che presero entrambi con una punta di latte e senza zucchero, non era mai stato tanto buono. Ciò di cui John Watson fu felice, da quel momento in avanti, era che quello spazio che lo aveva separato da Sherlock per così tanto tempo, ora si era ridotto notevolmente.  
  
  
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] In questa frase, Sherlock dice d’aver capito i sentimenti di John già molto tempo fa. Mi riferisco alla puntata “Scandal in Belgravia”. Ho recentemente letto un META (se siete interessati vi do il link) in proposito e mi trovo d’accordo con la teoria che afferma che Sherlock abbia capito l’attaccamento che John ha per lui, in quella puntata. Indipendentemente dal risvolto johnlock (e se ci si vuole limitare a vedere un’amicizia – il che è assolutamente lecito) io penso che questo sia vero. Comunque lo intendiate ad un certo punto dell’arco temporale che lega i due ad Irene Adler, Sherlock comprende quanto John gli voglia bene. Io concordo appieno con questa teoria.


	4. Riempire gli spazi fino a raggiungere una spudorata felicità

Sherlock aveva una strana tendenza: durante il sesso era insolitamente dominante. O meglio, strana per le fantasie di John, il quale si era sempre immaginato come parte attiva della coppia. In effetti, e a dirla tutta, Holmes era sempre stato molto dittatoriale e da che vivevano insieme non aveva fatto altro se non dargli ordini, imponendosi su di lui. Le volte in cui l’aveva avuta vinta si contavano sulla punta delle dita, pertanto anche in quell’aspetto della loro vita di coppia non poteva davvero essere (evidentemente) che Holmes si arrendesse allo status di ricevente senza cercare prima di dire la sua. In ogni caso, John non ne seppe niente almeno fino a due settimane dopo il pomeriggio al parco. Durante quel periodo erano stati totalmente assorbiti dal lavoro, il che poteva dirsi estremamente positivo. La pigra lascivia dei primi giorni, in cui la noia e l’apatia avevano portato Sherlock a dare letteralmente di matto, si era contrapposta in maniera perfetta la frenesia per un nuovo caso. L’eccitazione era apparsa appena dopo che Lestrade aveva fatto il suo ingresso nel salotto di Baker Street con un fascicolo sotto al braccio e la voglia, nemmeno troppo velata, di farsi aiutare dal celebre consulente investigativo. E John ne aveva avuto ben d’onde a sentirsi euforico dato che, a detta di Sherlock, quel delitto valeva almeno un otto. Aveva sentenziato quanto fosse stato abile l’assassino, non appena aveva messo gli occhi sulle fotografie della scena del crimine. La felicità di John, però, più che altro riguardava gli enormi vantaggi che quel caso avrebbe portato per entrambi. E se Holmes aveva guadagnato una tregua dalla noia, il dottore era senza dubbio il più felice dei due. Innanzitutto non sarebbe stato sommerso dalle ben note lamentele del celebre genio, in secondo luogo ne avrebbe senz’altro ricavato un buon articolo per il blog. Di solito, più l’omicidio era complicato, più aveva probabilità di farne uscire una buona storia.

Quella notte rientrò a casa che erano già passate le due, ma con la stanchezza a pervadergli le membra, dopo che ebbe varcato la soglia, si rese conto di non aver proprio voglia di buttare giù la brutta copia dell’articolo come invece si era imposto di fare. Andare a dormire sarebbe stata senza dubbio la scelta migliore. Ciò che non sapeva, mentre si richiudeva la porta alle spalle e si ripuliva dal fango la suola delle scarpe, era che il suo lunatico coinquilino aveva ben altri progetti. La sola cosa che fu chiara fin dal primo istante, era la difficoltà nel contenere le risate. Ancora nell’androne infatti, tra battutacce e spintoni, John capì che era praticamente impossibile zittire quel fin troppo loquace detective.  
«Rischiamo di svegliare Mrs Hudson» aveva borbottato John, cercando in tutti i modi di non alimentare il già elevato eccitamento di Sherlock. Difficile, se non impossibile, dato che lui per primo faticava a contenere il proprio. E la colpa era esclusivamente dell’adrenalina che, ancora, scorreva nelle vene e caricata dal brivido della caccia all’uomo appena terminata, alimentata da quella corsa all’ultimo respiro che li aveva portati all’arresto dell’assassino. Era la stessa ebbrezza che nutriva il corpo di Sherlock, la cui mente era sì, già parzialmente appagata, ma non ancora del tutto domata.

John si lasciò cadere contro al muro dell’atrio appoggiandosi stancamente ad esso, abbandonato e sfinito. Se ne rimase lì, alla base delle scale guardando il piano superiore senza volersi realmente muovere. Si era levato la giacca e l’aveva agganciata all’appendiabiti dietro la porta, e ora guardava Sherlock fare la medesima cosa. Non avevano acceso le luci, ma quella che era stata dimenticata su nel loro appartamento consentiva quantomeno di poter vedere. E anche nella penombra, il suo amico (anche se ormai questa definizione era decisamente errata e riduttiva), riusciva ad apparirgli bello. Persino stanco e sudato, infreddolito e bagnato com’era poteva essere sensuale. Durante quelle due settimane non aveva avuto occasione di parlare con lui di quanto era accaduto quel pomeriggio al parco. Però, il giorno stesso, mentre sorseggiavano quel Lady Grey ne avevano discusso a lungo. Era sicuro che Sherlock considerasse l’argomento come già chiuso e che avesse da tempo pensato a loro due come ad una coppia vera e propria. A quanto pareva quindi, era solo John a doversi abituare anche se era strano. Lo era, ad esempio, il fatto che il suo coinquilino spesso desiderasse baciarlo. Già di per sé il fatto era decisamente assurdo, ma niente era più pazzesco che pensare di poterci realmente fare sesso; non che non lo desiderasse, ma il fatto era che ci aveva rimuginato per così tanto tempo che l’idea divenisse reale, faceva sentire John decisamente stranito. Per il momento gli era sufficiente guardarlo e bearsi del suo aspetto molto più che piacevole. E si ritrovò a farlo anche lì, mentre ne osservava i movimenti sinuosi apprezzando quell’eleganza particolare, che era certo fosse assolutamente innata. Indubbiamente, Watson era affascinato da quell’uomo e, beh, assolutamente stregato. Sobbalzò lievemente quando fece caso ai gesti repentini di Sherlock che, adesso, camminava in sua direzione. Decise quindi di accantonare simili pensieri: non doveva fantasticarci troppo perché sapeva perfettamente quanto il suo amico Holmes fosse sempre stato restio ai contatti fisici. Prima di baciarsi, infatti, non si erano praticamente mai abbracciati (salvo una o due volte, ma a dirla tutta, John nemmeno ne ricordava l’occasione). No, non ci volle proprio più pensare specie perché non si trattava davvero della serata giusta e lui era decisamente troppo stanco.

Nonostante il parlottio in sottofondo di Sherlock, indistinto al momento, c’era un discreto silenzio su per le scale laddove aveva iniziato ad incamminarsi. Gli ronzavano le orecchie e aveva un velo di mal di testa, ma la colpa doveva essere di quell’incidente avvenuto sulle rive del Tamigi, durante la lotta corpo a corpo con l’omicida. Era anche molto sudato e accaldato, nonostante il clima in quella fine di ottobre fosse già parzialmente rigido. Respirava affannosamente certo e a causa di quella corsa folle, ma era il suo stesso tanfo a dargli fastidio al di sopra di ogni altra cosa. L’odore di cui erano impregnati capelli e abiti, lo nauseava. Puzzava orribilmente di fumo, e anche di quella fanghiglia appiccicosa della riva del fiume nella quale si era rotolato suo malgrado. Era talmente schifato da sé stesso, che la sola cosa che voleva fare era una doccia prima di infilarsi a letto. Era più che certo che sarebbe andata così e infatti fu esattamente per la sicurezza dei suoi intenti, che quel che fece Sherlock subito dopo lo lasciò completamente stupefatto. Perché c’era una cosa che in anni di convivenza con quell’uomo avrebbe dovuto ormai ben sapere: Sherlock Holmes era imprevedibile. Quando credeva che si sarebbe comportato in un determinato modo, ecco che questi lo sorprendeva facendo l’esatto opposto. E quindi, mentre John risaliva stancamente le scale, deciso come non mai a sedare certi lascivi pensieri, Sherlock lo raggiunse a grandi falcate tirandolo per un braccio. Nonostante i suoi istinti di soldato fossero ancora ben presenti e lo tenessero perennemente all’erta, dovette ammettere che quell’azione fu talmente rapida e inaspettata, che si ritrovò schiacciato contro al muro senza quasi essersene reso conto.  
«Dai, devo andarmi a lavare, lasciami» si lamentò, tentando di divincolarsi e lo fece perché sì, si era reso perfettamente conto di che cosa stesse passando per quel geniale cervello e non credeva che fosse davvero il caso. Ovviamente da Holmes non ricevette nessuna risposta, ciò che pareva importargli era di riuscire ad infilare le mani sotto al suo maglione, slacciando bottone dopo bottone la camicia azzurrina che portava al di sotto. Il tutto mentre gli baciava la base del collo risalendo quindi lungo l’orecchio in un moto continuo, in una scia di baci senza una fine. E lo tastava, e toccava, lo sfiorava con quelle lunghe ed affusolate dita da violinista e poi lo baciava, e baciava, e baciava ancora e lo faceva in un modo così sensuale da fargli tremare le ginocchia.  
«No, sul serio» biascicò, provando a resistere, ma rendendosi conto al contempo di faticare a stargli lontano. «Puzzo da far schifo e se proprio vuoi che te lo dica, anche tu hai un tanfo orrendo. E poi Mrs Hudson dorme a pochi metri da noi; e se si svegliasse?» Di principio non se ne rese neanche conto, nel delirio di quei baci ed ottenebrato da quel tocco gentile, non realizzò di star parlando proprio con quell’Holmes che avrebbe dovuto conoscere meglio delle sue tasche. Era stessa la taciturna persona che non si prendeva la briga di rispondere alle due domande, solo perché le considerava banali. Si trattava sempre del medesimo consulente investigativo che si limitava ad arcuare un sopracciglio per mostrare perplessità, o ad arricciare la bocca quando voleva far capire di essere contrariato. Era Sherlock, l’uomo che lo stava baciando, e non un individuo che sprecava parole quando non erano necessarie. Perciò non gli rispose e, anzi, accentuò la presa sulla sua vita stringendola ancora di più mentre con la punta della lingua si spostava su fino all’orecchio. A quel punto, la vista di John si annebbiò e tutto intorno a lui divenne sfuocato e ben poco importante. Eppure si trovavano sulle scale e avrebbe seriamente dovuto trascinarlo via, anche se… oddio, la maniera con cui gli tastava il torace e come muoveva quella lingua intrecciandola alla sua! No, non sarebbe riuscito a resistergli oltre pertanto, in un barlume di lucidità, lo allontanò con decisione. Dovette far forza su sé stesso per riuscire ad allontanarlo, e ancor più duro fu evitare di cadere nella trappola che quello sguardo da cucciolo ferito, stava tendendo con il solo scopo di irretirlo. Se John avesse sollevato gli occhi non sarebbe più riuscito a stargli lontano, di certo avrebbero finito per far sesso sugli scalini e ad un passo dalle orecchie di Mrs Hudson. Quindi tenne gli occhi puntati a terra e prese a fissare con particolare intensità le nervature del legno. Ed anche se non aveva la possibilità di guardarlo in viso, poteva sentirlo perfettamente: quello sguardo sondarlo da capo a piedi. Percepiva in modo molto nitido le sue iridi azzurre analizzarlo e, così come accadeva sempre in simili situazioni, quando Sherlock Holmes lo deduceva, John Watson si sentiva nudo ed esposto. Vulnerabile. Adesso però era tutto diverso, perché stavano insieme e a quanto pareva entrambi desideravano andare oltre i baci sul divano. Riempire gli spazi, si disse John prima di farsi coraggio e sollevare il volto.  
«Di sopra, subito» ordinò, perentorio, prendendo poi a salire i gradini due a due fino a che non si ritrovò nel corridoio.

Non riuscì ad entrare in salotto e nemmeno nella camera da letto del piano di sotto, venne infatti braccato appena giunto in cima alle scale. Sherlock lo afferrò da dietro, gli cinse il collo con l’avambraccio e poi lo spinse contro al muro, addossandosi contro di lui fino a far combaciare perfettamente il bacino contro il suo sedere. Dominante e prepotente, pensò John fra sé ritrovandosi però a sorridere quando percepì le labbra di Sherlock baciargli i capelli. D’un tratto era come se tutto quanto fosse svanito, non fece più caso al tanfo di fumo che gli impregnava gli abiti, non gliene importava affatto perché quel che stava facendo quel dannato sociopatico, era di gran lunga molto più importante. Come la maniera con cui ora gli tastava il torace, infilando le mani gelide al di sotto della stoffa della camicia, accarezzando ripetutamente l’addome fino a slacciare la cintura dei pantaloni.  
«Se-sei certo di volerlo fare?» balbettò John, inebetito dalla piacevole tortura che l’uomo dietro di lui aveva iniziato a mettere in pratica sul lobo dell’orecchio.  
«Voglio dire» proseguì poi il dottore. «Non ne abbiamo ancora mai parlato e…» Fu costretto a zittirsi, appena percepì l’erezione di Sherlock premere contro la stoffa dei jeans. A fargli rendere conto di che cosa stavano per fare non era tanto il pensiero di sentirlo eccitato, ciò che lo annichiliva letteralmente era l’idea che un uomo del genere provasse un desiderio tanto prepotente per lui. Per John H. Watson. Non che non si ritenesse degno del suo amore o altre scemenze del genere, era solo tutto così strano e nuovo e ad essere peggio, era che dopo averlo a lungo desiderato, non riusciva a lasciarsi andare completamente. Non ce la faceva a chiudere gli occhi ed abbandonarsi fino al punto di cedergli totalmente. La sua mente continuava senza sosta a rimuginare, ad immaginare ipotetici scenari mentre Sherlock, l’uomo con un cervello al di fuori dal comune, pareva totalmente inebetito. Ma più di tutto, fu la sensazione che ebbe poco dopo a lasciare John decisamente sorpreso e si ritrovò eccitato, brutalmente, appena la mano di Sherlock che gli accarezzava il mento, gli fece voltare la testa verso di lui. Il bacio che gli regalò, fu il più arrapante che gli avessero mai dato, con quelle mani ancora vagabonde sul suo petto e intente a toccare e slacciare, a tastare e sbottonare. Con la lingua di Sherlock in bocca e le sue mani dappertutto, trattenersi fu davvero arduo e quando roteò su sé stesso con un movimento rapido, comprese di essere perduto. Perché se l’uomo che aveva di fronte pareva voglioso come mai prima, giunti a quel punto, era il mite dottor Watson ad essere incontenibile. E sedare quella voglia dirompente e straripante che aveva d’averlo dentro di sé, fu praticamente impossibile.

Allontanò il suo amante con un gesto brusco, cercando nel frattempo di rassicurarlo prima con uno sguardo e poi levandosi il maglione e gettandolo malamente a terra. Non ne fu certo, ma appena iniziò a sbottonare la camicia, gli parve d’aver notato un sorriso furbo dipingere quel volto dai toni perennemente annoiati. E infatti, quando poco dopo fu la volta della camicia, venne aiutato da Sherlock il quale prese e slacciare i restanti bottoni con fretta malcelata. Così si levò le scarpe, facendolo tra un bacio e l’altro. E anche i pantaloni, tentando però in tutti i modi di non cadere quando le mani di Sherlock andarono a tastargli l’erezione ancora coperta dalla stoffa degli slip. Gemette apertamente, buttando indietro la testa mentre il respiro si faceva sempre più affannoso.  
«Doccia» ringhiò Holmes, lasciando cadere la giacca e slacciandosi la camicia bianca mentre lo spingeva verso il bagno, senza smettere un solo momento di baciarlo. Toccarlo. Stringerlo.

Fare sesso con Sherlock per la prima volta sotto la doccia, non era esattamente ciò che John si era immaginato per loro. In ogni caso dovette però ammettere che l’idea che aveva avuto non era affatto male. Sporchi e sudati com’erano il loro primo impulso, una volta bagnati dal getto d’acqua ben calda, fu quello di insaponarsi reciprocamente. Accarezzare quel corpo chiaro e snello, muscoloso e aggraziato, con il bagnoschiuma fu una vera e propria goduria. Sherlock era bellissimo: la sua pelle era sorprendentemente liscia, ma ciò che gli fece piacere fu scoprire che era stranamente glabro in molti punti del corpo. Meraviglioso e stupendo. Il suo Sherlock, bagnato e insaponato sotto la stessa doccia con lui. Si trattava forse un sogno? Uno di quelli erotici e terribilmente realistici che faceva di tanto in tanto? No, non poteva proprio essere e ne ebbe la certezza poco più tardi. Gli stava accarezzando la schiena, insaponandola per bene, quando il getto si interruppe e l’attenzione di John fu richiamata da quella voce baritonale che ben conosceva.  
«Avrei una certa fantasia» esordì, con voce ora più incerta e titubante. Era strano adesso il vederlo tanto timido, se pensava che era stato proprio lui a trascinarlo fin lì. Sollevò lo sguardo, mentre lo spiava allungando un poco il collo e sorrise appena scoprì che aveva le guance lievemente imporporate. Non potevano essere solo i vapori della doccia ad averlo accaldato, pensò fra sé mentre gli imponeva di girarsi dopodiché gli allacciava le braccia al collo.  
«Dimmi pure» mormorò il dottore, in risposta, preferendo non calcare la mano sull’evidente impaccio che aveva colto Holmes.  
«Mi piacerebbe che tu mi praticassi, ecco, del sesso orale.» John tossì d’imbarazzo e nervosismo, colto completamente alla sprovvista. «Ma se non vuoi non fa niente, vorrà dire che lo farò io a te. Così impari come si fa.»  
«Sì, voglio dire, no. Ecco… lo so come si fa, grazie tante, è solo che sarebbe la prima volta» borbottò «oh, cielo, non sarà mica così difficile.» Detto questo, afferrò Sherlock per le cosce e lo spinse contro le mattonelle della doccia, quindi si inginocchiò fra le sue gambe e prese un profondo respiro. Certo che aveva idea di che cosa si trattava, Dio solo sapeva quanto gli piaceva riceverne uno. Il problema era che non l’aveva mai fatto e anche se conosceva la meccanica di base, non era sicuro di riuscire a farne uno decente. Chiuse un momento gli occhi, provando ad immaginare ciò che gli sarebbe piaciuto ricevere, o meglio, cosa le ragazze che aveva avuto in passato gli avevano fatto in momenti del genere. Amava essere leccato, pensò, tirando quindi fuori la lingua (forse con una timidezza eccessiva per la situazione in cui si trovava) e diede una lappata al glande, giusto per saggiarne consistenza e sapore per studiare la reazione. Inaspettatamente però questa fu repentina, percepì infatti subito Sherlock irrigidirsi e tenersi e fu solo grazie ad un gemito di piacere, che comprese che gli era piaciuto. Incoraggiato, iniziò a masturbarlo con una mano fino a che non lo prese in bocca. Prese a pompare con forza e vigore ed era incredibile, ma gli piaceva. Non ne era disgustato, ed anche se percepiva uno strano sapore sulla lingua, non era sgradito come invece aveva sempre creduto e poi a ripagarlo ed eccitarlo, c’erano i gemiti di Sherlock e le sue dita affossate nei capelli. C’era la lieve pressione che quella mano esercitava sulla sua testa, mentre lo pompava, come se gli domandasse di accelerasse o che non si fermasse più.  
«John, sto per…» Fu allora che si fermò e rialzatosi ebbe modo di godersi uno Sherlock Holmes come nessuno aveva mai visto (o almeno sperava). No, si disse dopo un attimo di titubanza, anima viva poteva aver avuto modo di bearsi di un simile spettacolo erotico perché questo Sherlock mollemente abbandonato contro la parete, con la testa all’indietro e la bocca spalancata, boccheggiante, era certo qualcosa di unico.  
«Sei bellissimo.» E lo era veramente, anche con quel velo di rabbia nello sguardo, di contrarietà perché si era fermato senza nessun preavviso. Rise quando lo notò e lo fece sonoramente, andando a baciarlo  subito sulle labbra, come a fargli le sue scuse più sentite.  
«Non vogliamo certo che finisca subito, no?» gli chiese, aprendo l’acqua e sciacquando entrambi dal sapone.  
«John, io…»  
«Shh» lo zittì, immediatamente, posandogli un dito sulle labbra. «Ora andiamo di là in camera tua, voglio stare comodo.» Detto questo uscì dal cubicolo tirandosi dietro Holmes e coprendolo poi con una spugna, grazie alla quale asciugò entrambi alla bell’è meglio.

Prima di raggiungerlo sul letto come promesso, lo fece aspettare per un attimo. Salì velocemente le scale fino alla sua stanza tirando fuori dal cassetto del comodino un flacone di lubrificante (comprato per un’occasione del genere) e la scatola di profilattici che teneva all’occorrenza. Quando fece ritorno al piano di sotto, si soffermò un momento ad osservarlo, se ne stava seduto a gambe incrociate e braccia conserte e ora lo guardava. Pareva che tutta la timidezza di poco prima fosse completamente sparita, probabilmente era stata la paura e l’inesperienza o magari era solo perché Sherlock era notoriamente una persona piuttosto complicata, ma in ogni caso quando entrò in camera chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, tutto era sparito e quello che scorse in quegli occhi azzurri, era un’espressione d’aspettativa. Desiderio, John ci lesse del desiderio mista alla voglia (prepotente l’aveva percepito dalla foga dei baci che gli aveva dato giù nell’atrio) di fare l’amore con lui. Si mise a sedere sul letto, appoggiandovi ciò che aveva recuperato e senza premurarsi di farglielo vedere, la facilità che c’era nello stare con un uomo di quel genere, era proprio nel non dover spiegare le ovvietà. Quindi si limitò ad avvicinarlo e a baciarlo. E questa volta si trattava di un’effusione dolce e tenera, nonostante fossero eccitati e desiderosi entrambi di un contatto più profondo, adesso era la delicatezza ciò di cui John Watson aveva bisogno. Quindi lo baciò dolcemente, ad occhi chiusi, mugolando appena quando Sherlock infilò le mani nei suoi capelli tirandogli un poco la testa indietro. Di nuovo, così come prima, Sherlock dominava i loro baci. Era come se li volesse tutti per sé e pretendesse d’averne il totale ed unico controllo. E lui glielo diede, quel vantaggio che pretendeva, perché nonostante non ci avesse mai pensato, stava iniziando ad avallare seriamente l’idea di farlo entrare dentro di sé. Di svolgere un ruolo passivo, di fare qualcosa a cui non aveva mai pensato prima. Non ne avevano parlato ancora, John aveva ritenuto fosse troppo presto, ma le intenzioni del suo ragazzo sociopatico erano adesso perfettamente chiare. E quando a tentoni, John si mise a cercare il flaconcino di lubrificante per poi porgerglielo, non ebbe bisogno di precisare che cosa dovesse farne. Si limitò a voltarsi e dargli le spalle, issandosi per bene sulle ginocchia per poi aprirsi appena le natiche, in un chiaro e muto invito.  
«Fa’ piano» mormorò, con voce tremante. Non aveva paura no, il dolore fisico non lo aveva mai spaventato, se c’era una cosa che temeva più di tutto non riguardava sé, quanto piuttosto Sherlock. Aveva paura che fare sesso non gli piacesse e che lo lasciasse dopo averlo fatto o magari addirittura durante, perché disgustato. Si trattenne però dal dirglielo o dal chiedergli fino a che punto desiderasse stare con lui, perché quelle in fondo non erano altro che paure. E dopo che percepì un primo dito unto di lubrificante farsi strada dentro di lui, John accantonò definitivamente ogni cosa e smise di pensare. E come avrebbe potuto farlo? Con un dito di Sherlock piantato dentro e il fiato caldo che gli solleticava il collo, con quella mano che gli accarezzava la schiena con fare lento, dolce e delicato. Non avrebbe potuto pensare nemmeno volendolo con tutto sé stesso perché ogni desiderio, ogni cellula del suo corpo, tutto, era dedicato all’uomo che, dietro di lui, lo stava amando per la prima volta.

Dovette ammettere che era fastidioso. Non faceva male, per il momento, ma quelle due dita che si muovevano in maniera disarmonica e insensata, come se cercassero chissà cosa, erano un lieve tormento. Gli fu chiara l’inesperienza di Holmes in questo campo nel momento in cui sfiorò la prostata, allontanandosene però subito dopo. Successe in quel momento che prese a sondare l’ipotesi di guidarlo, di dirgli cosa fare pur restando piacevolmente passivo. Di lasciarlo dominare, ma al contempo di dirgli che doveva fare passo dopo passo.  
«Fermo» disse, ad alta voce, ma con voce incredibilmente roca. Sherlock sobbalzò per la sorpresa, tanto che le dita che aveva ancora piantate dentro di lui si mossero con un movimento brusco.  
«Ahi!» gridò, facendo una smorfia di dolore.  
«Scusami.»  
«Spostati un poco verso sinistra, dove hai toccato poco prima.» E lui obbedì, senza chiedere o replicare, tornando indietro così da poter sfiorare quel punto che soltanto pochi istanti prima aveva provocato al dottore una scarica di piacere. Mentre lo sentiva cercare a tentoni, ebbe quasi il desiderio di rassicurarlo e di dirgli che, tutto sommato, stava andando tutto bene. I suoi intenti però si smorzarono all’improvviso quando una scarica di piacere lo fece inarcare e gemere violentemente.  
«Tutto bene?»  
«Oh, sì» rispose, con quello che pareva più che altro un grido di piacere. Non gli disse altro, ma ovviamente lui parve capire all’istante perché andò ad insistere e a toccare quel punto sensibile più e più volte, sfiorandolo e facendo qualcosa di indefinito (ma stupendo) con la punta delle dita, qualcosa che fece torcere e gemere John, che lo fece gridare.  
«Cosa senti?» domandò uno Sherlock curioso.  
«È bellissimo» mormorò «intenso e… Cristo, quelle dita, co-cosa stai facendo?»  
«Quello che mi hai detto» gli rispose e ne fu sicuro, stava stirando un sorriso malizioso. Avrebbe dovuto rimproverarlo, magari con una battuta ironica, ma appena poco più tardi gli fece voltare la testa da un lato e prese a baciarlo appassionatamente. Questa volta, il contatto delle loro labbra era molto diverso da quello di prima, era profondo e possessivo, tutta la dolcezza sembrava esser stata dimenticata. Fu in quel momento che capì di volere di più, che bramò con tutto sé stesso di avere l’uomo che amava dentro di sé, che Sherlock riempisse proprio tutti i suoi spazi. Gli chiese pertanto di uscire da lui e si voltò, recuperando il preservativo ed aiutandolo a metterlo. Quando ebbe finito di preparalo decise di sdraiarsi supino, si stese sulla schiena e allargò le braccia inviandolo a raggiungerlo. Sherlock non si fece attendere e gli si sdraiò sopra, non gli gravava addosso con il suo peso, si reggeva sui gomiti, ma John a dirla tutta nemmeno ci fece caso perché il suo sguardo si era già allacciato a quello dell’uomo che amava. I loro occhi si erano intrecciati e incatenati, mentre i loro cuori battevano all’impazzata. Perché stavano per farci l’amore, su quel letto, lì nella stanza al primo piano e John non ci poteva credere davvero. Non con Sherlock Holmes. Non con il suo amico che si era sempre dichiarato sociopatico ed intollerante ai sentimenti.

Allungò una mano e gliela passò sulla fronte imperlata di sudore, scostando i ricci ancora umidi. Gli accarezzò una guancia arrossata e poi passò la punta delle ditta sulla bocca rossa e morbida, su quelle voluttuose labbra protagoniste della maggior parte dei suoi sogni erotici.  
«Ti amo» gli disse, sorridendo. Forse non c’era logica in quella confessione, specie perché era la prima tanto dichiarata e sincera, era la prima che faceva senza troppi giri di parole. Non aveva motivo di esistere quella dichiarazione appassionata, probabilmente la fece perché si sentiva felice, perché non lo era mai stato tanto in vita sua come in quel momento.  
«John, io… a…»  
«Lo so» lo interruppe, immediatamente. «O non saresti qui con me a fare l’amore. Va bene lo stesso e quando vorrai dirmelo, lo farai. Io desidero solo che tu stia bene e che non ti senta a disagio con me. Ricorda di essere delicato: per me è la prima volta.» Lui annuì e senza ulteriori indugi, lo afferrò per le cosce sollevandole fino ad appoggiarle sopra le spalle. Era lubrificato e quindi non fece fatica ad entrare, infatti gli scivolò dentro con una certa facilità. Non che questo a John fosse d’aiuto in qualche modo, dato che il dolore lo sentiva ugualmente. All’inizio c’era solo quello in effetti. Un male del diavolo. Era come se si sentisse spaccato a metà ed aveva più voglia di spingerlo via con un pugno, che di abbracciarlo e baciarlo. E proprio non ce la faceva a rilassarsi e a distendersi come invece era certo di dover fare. Ad essere grandemente positivo c’era il fatto che Sherlock ora se ne stava fermo, non si muoveva e si limitava soltanto a baciargli la base del collo.

John era talmente confuso che non aveva nemmeno la più vaga di idea di quanto potesse essere pronto, non sentiva niente se non un vago intorpidimento. E quando Sherlock assestò una prima spinta non sentì altro se non un dolore lancinante. Per un istante fu quasi tentato di implorarlo di smettere e di uscire da lui immediatamente, ma non volle perché non poteva essere tutto lì e doveva per forza esserci dell’altro. Quindi decise di rilassarsi, se lo impose, ci provò davvero e lentamente tutto prese a funzionare e il dolore a scemare diventando piacere. Le spinte divennero più profonde, Sherlock entrava ed usciva con un ritmo sempre crescente, senza smettere di affondare dentro di lui con prepotenza. E non smetteva di baciarlo, o di guardarlo negli occhi con quell’intensità che gli faceva torcere lo stomaco. Dominante. E John se lo lasciava fare e gli piaceva da matti, si lasciava andare completamente e godeva, gemeva e si inarcava, si faceva baciare e quando poco più tardi venne, giunto al culmine del piacere, lo fece urlando.

  
 

***

  
 

Erano distesi entrambi l’uno accanto all’altro, presi a fissare il soffitto. Le loro mani erano intrecciate mentre le dita un continuo sfiorarsi le une con le altre. Avevano appena finito di fare l’amore ed era stata la loro prima volta. Una bellissima, stupenda, dolcissima prima volta.  
«Tutto bene?» gli domandò Sherlock, dopo diversi minuti di silenzio.  
«Sì.»  
«Bene.»  
«E tu?» chiese quindi John.  
«Perfettamente» annuì il detective.

Nella stanza calò il silenzio, di nuovo, John aveva la mente svuotata e non riusciva a formulare pensieri che andassero al di là di un “rifacciamolo subito” che però gli pareva decisamente poco opportuno. La sua mano era stretta in quella di Holmes, ed il profumo della sua pelle misto all’odore del sesso gli invadevano le narici, confondendolo. Si sentiva stordito. Il fatto, a dire la verità, era che stentava a credere d’averci fatto l’amore e si sentiva un perfetto idiota perché di sicuro Sherlock stava già pensando ad altro. Al contrario di lui che era fermo e piantato sulla visione di loro due che si rotolavano nel letto, di nuovo. E di nuovo. E di nuovo. Farci l’amore fino a non smettere mai e poi mai. Incuranti del tempo che scorreva e di tutto quanto, persino dei casi o di Mrs Hudson. Era esausto da quella lunga settimana, ciononostante pareva che fosse rinato a nuova vita e che tutta la stanchezza accumulata da notti insonni e da corse sfiancanti, fosse completamente passata. Forse era meglio se tornava in camera sua, magari una bella dormita gli avrebbe fatto passare i bollori e già che c’era poteva prepararsi una camomilla, quella avrebbe aiutato senz’altro.  
«Dici che, uhm» mormorò Sherlock, schiarendosi la voce e tossicchiando appena «che potremmo rifarlo presto?»  
«Ecco io…»  
 «Quanto spesso pensi che avresti voglia di venir penetrato in questo modo?» gli domandò, interrompendolo subito «se ti vedo in cucina che prepari il tè, posso, come dire…»  
«Darti da fare?» gli chiese, in risposta, finendo per lui la frase. «Che vuoi che ti dica: sì e no! Dipende dalle situazioni, dal momento, ma in linea generale tu ricordati sempre di chiedermelo prima e di avere dei profilattici sempre con te. Non si sa mai, Sherlock, potrebbe venirmi voglia di farlo nell’ufficio di Lestrade o in una delle macchine con cui Mycroft manda a prendermi.»  
«Dici davvero?» gli domandò lui, con occhi grandi e sgranati e con una sorpresa mista a felicità, prima di voltarsi su un fianco e tirarselo contro.  
«Sto scherzando» borbottò, sogghignando e svicolando dal suo abbraccio per poi scivolare fuori dal letto.  
«Dove vai ora?»  
«A farmi una doccia e senza di te» disse, fermandolo subito, con un movimento secco della mano.  
«Ma perché?»  
«Perché se mi raggiungi cominciamo tutto dall’inizio e io sono troppo intorpidito lì sotto per poterlo fare di nuovo. Rifletti su quello che ti ho detto e magari, chissà, potrebbe venirti la voglia di farti riempire i tuoi di spazi.»

Se ne andò così: lasciandolo stupefatto, ma al contempo curioso. Lo lasciò pur avendo scorto una vena di lussuria nello sguardo, una luce particolare nel fondo di quegli occhi azzurri. Curiosità, desiderio, malizia e voglia di provare e, esattamente come lui, di non smettere neanche un momento. Perché c’erano tante cose che potevano fare ancora insieme e da un punto di vista fisico, non erano che all’inizio. Sorrise, John, mentre veniva bagnato dal getto caldo dell’acqua della doccia e le sue labbra  si stirarono ancora di più quando sentì la porta aprirsi ed il volto di Sherlock fare capolino.  
«Avrei tipo un milione di idee su quello che potremmo fare e che non contemplano un tuo ruolo passivo, posso entrare?» Rise, John Watson, rise ed aprì la porta a vetri del cubicolo e quando anche Sherlock fu dentro, lo cinse in un caldo abraccio. Si poteva essere più felici di così? Beh, dubitava perché lui lo era in modo decisamente spudorato.

 

  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> *L'immagine del banner non mi appartiene, l'ho reperita qui: http://it.forwallpaper.com/wallpaper/autumn-a-bench-tree-leaves-159231.html


End file.
